The Helders
Zora and Makaria Helder are a couple from Temphere campaign universe, and served as prominent NPCs in the Island Party's first adventure. They are allied with the Island Party in thanks for their rescue, and are the current protectors of the Aquan Bowl. History Pre-Game Zora Helder, a human summoner, and Makaria Helder, a tiefling artificer, worked together for some years as wives in a private workshop on Rose Bay Island. Zora summoned and studied numerous extra-planar beasts, and eventually creating her own homunculus and naming it Pumpkin. Makaria, meanwhile, focused on developing machines. Notable among her creations is the tiny bell construct Quint, who has at least a simplistic level of self-awareness. At some point, Athelia moved into the forest along Rose Bay, and befriended Zora and Makaria. Athelia visited their workshop at least once, though she admitted to the party later that she always felt like a bit of a third wheel whenever she was there. She also at some point became familiar with Pumpkin. The Helders eventually proposed the idea for a flying ship to (some sciency people I forget what they are called), and though they were initially rejected, they managed to provide sufficient evidence to receive an invitation to present a prototype in person. After a great deal of work, they managed to construct a working prototype, the Goldberg, and departed the island to demonstrate it for their peers. They didn't even get as far as the mainland of Rose Bay, however, before things went horribly wrong. The Goldberg was shot down out of the sky, and a chuul being commanded by the local kuo-toa poisoned both Zora and Makaria. First Adventure - Pirates, Fish People, and Technomancers Fortunately for the Helders, their shipwreck was found on the Rose Bay shore by McGuiggan, Fracture, Kindrin and Tieldra. The four adventurers fought off a group of pirates that were scavenging the shipwreck, and dragged the Helders to a sheltered cave where they were out of the elements. Pumpkin, who was with the group, then lead the adventurers to Athelia's cabin, where after a bit of miscommunication and confusion the tiefling was appraised of the situation. She helped drag Zora and Makaria back to her cabin, leaving them with Tieldra to look after while she went with the party to the Helder's workshop to try and create an antidote to the poison. Eventually, after much trial and tribulation, Zora and Makaria were revived. They were enormously grateful for their rescue, rewarding the party as much as they were able. They then asked Athelia if she could send a letter to the (sciency people I still don't remember the name of) to explain that the Helders wouldn't be able to make their appointment. Second Adventure - Mystery at the Lighthouse After chasing a band of kuo-toa out of the Old Skyhorn Lighthouse where they were abusing the water-elemental summoning power of the Aquan Bowl, the party decided it was probably a good idea to hide the bowl somewhere the kuo-toa couldn't find it again. The idea of giving it to the Helders to safeguard was floated, and Athelia agreed that since the couple already protects a number of summoned creatures and dangerous magics, that they might be able to keep the bowl safe. The Helders did indeed agree to protect the bowl, and upon hearing the tale of how it was being used, suggested that Fracture and McGuiggan might get information about their enemy from a monster hunter they know. Zora summoned a pair of Fey horses, Callum and Crow, and lent them to the adventurers to make the journey inland. Personalities Little was seen about the Helders individual personalities. It can be assumed that they are intelligent, from the fact that they managed to construct a flying ship. It can also be surmised that they are kind, since they built Quint specifically to dispense health potion to visitors stranded on their island. Apparently they are also well-connected, as they know the same reclusive monster hunter that the fey court assigned Medea to keep track of. Trivia * It is indicated that the Helders may once have maintained a house or cottage somewhere, as Tiger mentioned during their appearance after the Island Party's second adventure that they appeared to be moving into the workshop "full time," implying they didn't live there before. Category:Temphere Characters Category:Temphere Category:Temphere NPCs